


Howling Commandos Come to Town

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three rounds in and Peggy was singing with the majority of the other Howling Commandos, some song Angie had never heard of, probably learned during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt wise maybe? Peggy does go drinking with the commandos when they're in town and Angie thinks something bad will happen, but Peggy dismisses it, which means Angie tags along to make sure everyone's okay and is kind of blown away watching Peggy so open and loud and just plain happy and giggly with them. Pre relationship maybe or leading to relationship, or just realizing that Peggy does act differently with different people.

Angie folded her arms and blocked the door.

“Angie, you’re being ridiculous,” Peggy pointed out. “I will be perfectly safe. Yes, they may be a little rough at times, but nothing will happen. I promise I will stay out of trouble.”

“I don’t believe you.” Angie pouted adorably, though Peggy could hardly understand why her next-door neighbor was no heavily invested in where she went for the evening. “You’re gonna get into some trouble and Ms. Fry’s gonna find out an’ kick you out, and I really like havin’ you as a neighbor.”

Peggy sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Fine then, would you like to come with me?” The boys would probably be thrilled to have her company, although Peggy wasn’t thrilled at the idea of having to fight them off the actress-to-be all evening. Still, it was better than knowing Angie was sitting back at the Griffith worrying about her all evening.

Bouncing back on her heels, Angie nodded eagerly. “I was wonderin’ when you were gonna ask, English. Let me get my coat.”

* * *

Three rounds in and Peggy was singing with the majority of the other Howling Commandos, some song Angie had never heard of, probably learned during the war. When they first arrived, Angie had intended on sticking close to Peggy’s side, but a Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita had found their way on either side of her. Angie was sitting on the opposite side of the table, leaning into the side of a Frenchman who’s name Peggy was having trouble remembering, but looking positively delighted with their song. The other patrons of the bar, however, looked less than pleased and even Angie had to cringe when they attempted a high B.

Dum Dum clapped her on the back and laughed loudly. “You don’t like it?”

“I told Peggy she could be on Broadway once,” Angie half-shouted, trying to be heard over the slurred verse. “I’m sorta thinkin’ that ain’t true now.”

That made him laugh harder, and Angie found herself laughing along with the man. “So, why you here tonight?”

“I wanted to make sure Peggy was okay,” Angie told him. It was true, although seeing the English woman almost choke on her beer while laughing at something Gabe said made her realize there wasn’t much to be worried about. At least nothing too serious, though if Peggy came home so giggly, Ms. Fry would definitely suspect something terrible was going on.

“That it, huh?” Dugan asked, leaning back in his chair with a knowing smile on his face.

Angie shot him a playfully defensive look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I know what a girl looks like when she fancies someone.” Angie turned as bright as Peggy’s dress, making Dugan laugh again. Peggy looked up from her drink towards them and cocked her head curiously, but one of the boys pulled her attention away again. Dugan leaned in closely and whispered into Angie’s ear, “And I’m pretty sure she fancies you, too.”

Angie jolted a little too quickly and knocked over a glass, thankfully almost empty. All of the eyes turned to her and Dum Dum, but he waved them off with a quick joke. The Howling Commandos went back to their conversation, but Peggy kept eyeing them from her seat, as if she didn’t quite trust her friend with Angie.

“See?” he said, motioning over to her. Angie tried to stammer out a response, but he ignored her and stood up. “I need to take a piss,” he announced loudly.

Peggy scrunched her nose, but when he stood up, she did as well, sitting back down in his place. “Are you having a good time?” she asked earnestly.

“Yeah, although I think you’re having a better one,” she teased.

Peggy smiled nostalgically, but her demeanor quickly changed to one of suspicion. “What was Dugan speaking with you about?”

Angie bit her bottom lip and looked casually to the side. “Ah, nothin’.”

Peggy nodded curtly and didn’t press the subject, although Angie could tell how desperate she was to know. Before she could tease the English woman any further, Peggy loudly announced, “We need another round!”

All of the men at the table cheered and clapped, and Angie smirked to herself. She quite enjoyed the new side of Peggy Carter.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Angie didn’t noticed that the band had started playing a slower tempo until Dugan tapped on her shoulder and asked for a dance. Before she could decline, he leaned in and whispered, “Come on, let’s make Peggy notice us.”

That didn’t take too long to accomplish. Dum Dum wasn’t exactly the best dancer in the world, but he knew the basic steps well enough. Angie tried to teach him a few more moves, which at one point resulted in her crashing into him, causing them to broke break out laughing. Peggy most definitely shot them a jealous look at them when that exchange occurred, and Dugan winked at Angie.

“I think she’s watching,” Dum Dum said as he pulled her close for another slow song, swaying back and forth gently.

“You think?” Angie was fully aware of the fact Peggy was watching, especially when Dugan held her a little closer than they needed to be for the dance. “How long you wanna bet until she comes over here?”

Dugan laughed and then leaned in so close that any onlooker probably thought he was telling her some intimate thought meant only for her ears. “If you smile right now, I bet she’ll be over a hell of a lot faster.”

Even if she didn’t want to, Angie couldn’t help fulfill his suggestion. It worked, she had to give him that.

Peggy stood up from the table and bid the rest of the Howling Commandos a good night, promising she would see them again before they were deployed. She then turned her attention to the couple dancing, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

“I hate to interrupt, but we really should be going, Angie,” Peggy said coldly. “I’m afraid we’ll miss curfew if we don’t get going.”

“Come on, Pegs, let me have one more dance,” Dugan complained, although Angie thought it sounded incredibly cheesy.

“Another time. We’ll have to do this again.” She really didn’t sound like she meant it, but Dugan didn’t seem to mind.

“Well in that case.” He turned towards Angie and bowed, grasping her right hand and kissing her knuckles. “It was a pleasure dancing with you.”

“It was fun!” Angie said earnestly. “I’ll have to get Peggy to bring me next time!”

“I hope she does,” Dugan said in a tone that Peggy evidently didn’t pick up on, because the woman was blushing furiously.

Peggy dragged her out of the bar with a determination in her step Angie rarely ever saw. Not that Angie was going to complain, of course, because she had latched onto Angie’s hand and didn’t seem to have any intention of letting go. Angie made a point to purposefully dawdle and draw out their walk back to the Griffith.

About five blocks away from the bar, Peggy realized she was still holding Angie’s hand and let go, burying her hands into her coat pockets. Angie immediately missed the warmth of it.

“You okay, English?” she asked, biting her bottom lip to avoid smiling.

“I’m fine,” Peggy brushed her off.

Angie rolled her eyes at the English stubbornness. “They all seemed real nice. ‘Specially Dugan.”

“Yes, the two of you seemed to hit it off,” Peggy observed dryly.

“Yeah, I guess.” It was hard to not just kiss the woman, but at the same time, Angie was having too much fun teasing her. “I kinda kept hoping someone else would ask me to dance, though.”

“Gabe is quite the dancer,” Peggy said with furrowed brows. “As is Jacques. Either of them would have been thrilled to dance with you.”

“Maybe, but they weren’t the ones I wanted to dance with,” Angie sighed.

“Tell me then, who was it who caught your fancy?” Peggy didn’t sound very interesting in finding out the person’s name.

“They were the prettiest one in the whole bar! Don’t tell me you didn’t notice ‘em!”

“I’m afraid I must have.”

Angie rolled her eyes at the woman’s obstinate behavior, but continued all the same. “I kept thinkin’ they were gonna ask me for a dance. I mean, they were starin’ at me the whole night, but I guess they just didn’t have the nerve.”

“How unfortunate for them,” Peggy muttered. “Dugan will be quite disappointed to know you weren’t interested in him.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. After all, he was tryin’ to help me get ‘em.”

“Was he now?”

Angie hummed as she nodded her head. “Yep. Kept holdin’ me close and whisperin’ in my hear to get ‘em jealous. Even made a big show of it when they came to take me home.”

Finally catching on to what Angie was saying, Peggy stopped walking and stared at her, lips slightly parted in surprise. “Oh,” she whispered.

“But I’m startin’ to think they don’t like me, after all,” Angie kept going. “I mean, I never did get my dance.”

Peggy was still standing stiffly in the middle of the sidewalk, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Angie rolled her eyes and walked up in front of her, standing only a breath away.

“So what d’you think?” she asked softly.

“I think,” Peggy said slowly, the gears in her head just starting to turn. “That I owe you a dance.”

“I think I owe me a lil’ more than a dance, English,” Angie teased as she linked arms with Peggy.

The next time she saw Dugan, she would have to thank him.


End file.
